sorceress
by chaoss child
Summary: The Nerima Wrecking Crew is transported to a another reality.Rating might be bumped up we'll see.
1. Default Chapter

﻿ 

Hello if you are a akane lover turn back now you will probably kill me if you read this proluge

and ... 

( pause we see author getting on down on his knees and looking up at the reader with puppy dog eyes his hands together making it look like he's begging for forgiveness ) 

oh please oh please oh please akane lovers don't kill me I'm to young to die I have a family I need to care for ...

( author pulls out his best friends wallet that he "borrowed" the last time said friend visited)

see!

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me I'm just borrowing them so no suing me all lawyers who come to my house seldom survive ( read: little sister is maniac with a nice big katana strapped to her back )

In a certian house in nermia a very pissed off Akane smiled as she looked over the scroll she was reading finally she'd be able to get revenge on that pervert for insulting her cooking and those idiots for wrecking her wedding she held up the scroll and started chanting out loud as she stood in the center of the protective circle mist started to fill the room and move out of it to surround the house taking the shape of a coiled dragon. The mist began touching the people in the house changing them ranma who was fighting Ryoga was changed into his cursed form by the cold mist while his clothes changed from the his usual to long flowing sorceress robes she also grew taller and her hair grew longer when these changes stopped the mist then moved on to Ryoga who didn't change into his cursed form but he grew taller his clothes stayed mostly the same. his umbrella turned into a huge double edged sword his pack disappeared a quiver of arrows replaced it and a bow appeared slung over his shoulder. With these changes complete the mist moved on to the next two people which happened to be soun and genma. Genma was changed into his cursed form with one difference instead of a male panda he was now a female panda and thrown into a zoo in china by the mist. Soun clothes changed to the traditional samurai armour and he was thrown into ancient japan where he made a name for himself as a legendary swordsman the mist moved on. The mist then moved on to kasumi changing her clothes into a beautiful white gown her hair flowed down around her making her the perfect picture of a goddess which was the case the mist transported her to ancient Japan were she became known to all as Amaterasu goddess of the sun and again the mist moved on. To nabiki the mist moved she grew taller her hair grew longer her eyes became slanted like herb of the musks eyes and then finally she was transformed into a beautiful blue dragon with a few gold scales mixed in with the blue making her shimmer brightly even with the mist surrounding her and the mist moved on. To the nekohaten the mist moved the three amazons in the nekohaten were surrounded by the mist ku- lon age was reversed drastically she became a almost perfect reflection of her great grand daughter except that she wore her hair in a pigtail like a certain martial artist her clothes became those of the same kind that xena wore. At ku lons side a glaive appeared. muu su eyes were fixed his clothes were left alone but he gained a wood staff. Xian pu was also left alone except for her clothes which looked exactly like her great grand mothers she also gained a wicked looking scythe and the mist moved on. The mist then appeared at the ucchan surrounding the three people there the first to be changed was ukyo who was changed into a boy his clothes changed to that of a wandering swordsman. Then the mist moved to konatsu whose clothes stayed the same but the male kunoichi became a female kunoichi the mist then moved to the last person it would change. at the time the mist came in the ucchan tsubasa was spying on ukyo he was imitating a statue of a dragon well he wasn't imitating a statue anymore (the mist smiled to itself well as best mist can smile that is) with the final change done there was a flash of light and everyone changed by the mist disappeared. Akane saw the flash and smiled "there my revenge is complEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee. The ground underneath akane closed just as she was run through by stalactite.

  


Authors notes: in the name of bugs bunny eh what's up doc.

Hello readers I hope you like this story so far any reviews or criticism will be excepted and taken into account and worked upon ( authors sister walks into the room author doesn't notice author sister looks over author's shoulder and reads prologue sister then does very good impression of

a raging dinosaur before visibly control herself)

"oh brother dear what did I tell you about akane?"

Author turns around very very slowly noticing his very enraged sister with her very sharp katana pointed at him author then does very good impression of a tree and leaves running like a bat out hell with sister chasing him swinging her katana 


	2. authurs notes

Hey ya all!

I've had a lot of reviews that say I need to work on my grammar. So I have checked out a couple of books on it to refresh my memory. When I'm done I will rewrite most of my stories. I will tell you now that I am a very slow writer so it may take a while in fact I just plain suck at writing but this does not mean I will give up. This is all I have to say for now

P.S Jerry I'm sorry for not giving you any thing new to read but if your still interested in proof reading please email me


End file.
